


Snowballs Against Your Windows

by Jacketarearmpants



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacketarearmpants/pseuds/Jacketarearmpants
Summary: Mike gets a surprise nighttime visitor.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Snowballs Against Your Windows

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, this is my one shot for January. This is partly inspired by the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. I just wanted to write some tooth rotting fluff and this came out.
> 
> Yes, I know I suck at summaries
> 
> Shoutout to my wonderful beta/editor @leetheshark 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Thud.**

Mike jolts awake in bed. His eyes fly open, and as they begin to adjust to the darkness, the shock of being woken up buzzes through his veins as the initial panic starts to subside.

As he starts to peer around the room, he hears the thud again. It seems to be coming from his window. Hawkins just had a blizzard, a week ago, so the ground is covered in snow and the winds whip hard at the trees. _Probably a tree branch or something,_ Mike thinks, before turning over and attempting to fall back to sleep. Right as his eyes slip shut, the warm embrace of sleep taking him again—

**Thud.**

Mike shoots up out of bed, focusing on the window. He sees what's causing the noise. A small snowball hits his window every so often, in a pattern that can only mean someone's throwing them to get his attention.

_Who is it…?_ Mike’s groggy brain starts to question. _It’s not El, because she’s not allowed out this late, especially on a school night. The same goes for Max, especially since the fight between Billy and Steve. It can’t be Steve—ever since Nancy started dating Jonathan, Steve doesn’t need to sneak into the house anymore. It’s not Will, because even though my parents said that he could stay the night if he ever needed to, he would just ring the doorbell like a normal person._ Mike slips out of bed, making his way slowly toward the window. _It’s probably Lucas or Dustin bugging me about A/V stuff or DnD._

Mike peers through the blinds at his front lawn, still covered in snow that sparkles in the streetlights, and spots the culprit standing in the middle of his lawn. They’re too far away for Mike to see their face in the darkness, but just close enough that Mike thinks—

_It’s not Lucas, since they’re too short, and it’s not Dustin, since they’re not wearing his signature lime green parka._ He starts checking people off from his list of possible nighttime visitors. _Sure, they could be Will, but why wouldn’t Will ring the doorbell?_

Finally, Mike gets his answer. Another snowball flies up and hits his window, only this time, he notices something. The person doesn’t move. Their hands are firmly planted in their pockets as they stare up at his house, searching the windows, their face hidden behind a scarf and hat. 

Only one person in Mike's life can throw things without moving a single muscle.

_EL?!_

_It can’t be,_ Mike thinks. He knows how strict Chief Hopper is with El leaving the cabin, especially since they started dating after the Snow Ball. As Mike begins to quietly throw on a pair of snow pants, some boots, and his winter coat, he finds himself excited at the possibility of seeing his superpowered girlfriend in secret, away from the prying eyes of either the Party or Hopper.

Mike tiptoes down his stairs in an effort not to wake his parents or Nancy, still peacefully sleeping in their respective rooms. He succeeds in getting to the front door and gently twists the knob before heading outside into the cold and, hopefully, the arms of his girlfriend.

“El?” Mike says, facing the still-bundled up figure, who’s now turned to the front door. 

"Mike!" El's unmistakable voice comes through the thick red wool scarf over her nose and mouth. 

Mike trudges through the snow toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to see you," El says, carefully stringing her words together as one would string beads on a thread, while meeting Mike for a tight embrace. 

"Okay." Mike smiles as he leans into the hug, feeling the warmth of El seep through his coat. "How did you find my house?" 

"I can find people with my mind," El says playfully, tilting her head to one side. "You mouthbreather." 

Mike laughs, breaking the hug to gesture to the front door. “Do you want to come inside? I still have the basement fort set up.”

"No." El shakes her head. "I want to ask you something.”

"Uh, okay. Sure.”

"What is a snowman?" El asks, her eyes narrowing above her covered nose and mouth. "Dustin wants to build one this weekend, when you guys come over." 

“It’s...” Mike starts, before pausing to find the proper words “It’s like, a person made of snow.”

“How?” 

“How what?”

“Do you make a snowman?”

As cute as the question is, Mike can't help but feel his heart sink as he remembers El's past. He's only heard bits and pieces of it from Hopper and El herself.

_At least I can make it up to her._

“Let me show you,” Mike replies, and El nods. “First, we need to roll some snow into a ball.” Mike crouches down, rolling some snow in between his hands to make a simple ball. “Like this,” he says, showing it to El. “But way bigger.”

As Mike gets on his hands and knees, and starts packing some snow together, he notices the snow next to him start to form into a rudimentary ball on its own.

“Hey, no powers!” he calls out, turning to El with a massive grin on his face. “That’s not fair!”

“Fine,” El giggles, joining Mike on her hands and knees.

After about ten minutes with their combined efforts, the base ball of a snowman is built. 

“Now, we need to make his chest,” Mike says, after rolling the ball into the middle of the lawn, “which is just another ball, but smaller this time.”

The middle ball only takes about five minutes, since it’s smaller, and since El has gotten down the motions of making snowballs.

“Then, we just need a head,” Mike groans, as he lifts the middle ball to sit gently on top of the base.

The two of them move quickly to form a head and gingerly place it on top. 

“Finally, we just need a face and a name,” Mike says, as they stand in front of the almost completed snowman.

"What do we make a face out of?" El asks.

“Just some pebbles. Let me go find some.” Mike drops to his knees to dig in the snow.

“Found some!” El laughs while holding her hands out as pebbles begin to float out of the snow.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re amazing?” Mike sighs, looking up at El from the ground. “Can you float like ten over to me?”

“Okay.” El’s hands pull toward her body as ten pebbles drift gently over to Mike. He takes them in his hands and pulls himself up out of the snow.

“First, we need some eyes,” he says, placing two pebbles in the right spots. “And a mouth.” Mike places the rest of the pebbles in a wide smile.

“It’s pretty,” El says, as the two of them step back to admire the snowman.

“What’s his name?” Mike turns to El, a single eyebrow raised.

El thinks about it. “Steve.”

“Like Harrington?” Mike laughs.

“Steve the Snowman,” El giggles quietly to herself.

“Screw it,” Mike smiles. “Steve the Snowman.”

“You forgot something,” El says, turning to Mike .

“What?” Mike asks, before a snowball flies out from behind El and hits him in the arm. 

"HEY!" he shouts, diving to the ground and quickly packing some snow into a retaliatory snowball for El. She stops the airborne snowball in front of her face, giggling as the ball drops at her feet. 

"That's cheating," Mike giggles, before standing back up to face El. 

"Mike?" 

"Yeah, El?"

"Kiss?" She says as her gloved hand comes up to her face and pulls down the scarf, finally exposing her nose and lips to Mike. 

Mike can never get tired of El’s face—from her ever-expressive eyebrows to her sweet hazel eyes to her nose, even though it has a little bit of dried blood on it (a casualty of her powers), to her lips, which are curved into a smile. Mike loves everything about her face, especially the way she looks back at him, with joy exploding behind it. 

"Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave a kudos or a comment as I actually thoroughly enjoy reading comments.  
> For future postings, I will continue posting a different one shot on the 5th of every month and keep your eyes peeled in the next 2 weeks for a 3 chapter AU entitled “I Love College” 
> 
> As for other fics, I'm currently working on a massive AU that should be out in March. 
> 
> Also if you want more fluffy mileven, check out my other oneshot “I Like Presents Too”


End file.
